


The many denials of Deckard Shaw(until he couldn't)

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Top Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Luke Hobbs was a handsome man, Deckard would begrudgingly admit to himself, in confidence, then seal the confession in wax, put it in the safe exclusive bank in Switzerland, and then blow the bank to the smithereens just to make sure it won't get out.Then things happen.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	The many denials of Deckard Shaw(until he couldn't)

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble that popped into my head haha  
> hope you enjoy!

Luke Hobbs was a handsome man, Deckard would begrudgingly admit to himself, in confidence, then seal the confession in wax, put it in the safe exclusive bank in Switzerland, and then blow the bank to the smithereens just to make sure it won't get out. 

So yes, Deckard thought Luke was cute, though he would scowl and glare at every chance he got whenever some random women sitting by their cafe giggled at Hobbs's way, or some random assets gave sultry eyes to the giant man. 

Seriously, the level the man got flirtation all over the place was reaching the level of annoyance. ('You won't be annoyed if you didn't care, Deck.', was Hattie's words, her face exasperated but fond with a smile whenever Deckard rolled his eyes. Owen would just mutter something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, '...should have put a hit on...' or '...over my dead body', but Deckard decided he didn't have to worry too much about his baby brother.) 

Despite Deckard's outward disapproval and many, many words about his stupid looks to just to rile the man up, Deckard did have eyes, thank you very much, and he did appreciate beautiful men with their broad shoulder that expanded like a meadow, arms that could hold down an ox, or cute smiles that the man threw in his way. Add a lovely daughter whose smile can light up the room and that over-exercised teddy bear personality? No wonder Sam's soccer team had super attendance of moms that dressed up too well for their daughters' soccer practice. (Deckard went there on Sam's persistent invitation to cheer for her, and god the side bench looked like a Summer runway fashion show. Deckard shudder at the memory to this day). 

The appreciative and sultry eyes did not just happen at the weekend soccer team practice, everywhere they go in between the Nowhere business and they decide to hit the cafe to get some caffeine or go to a nice restaurant because Luke was just dying to try it out. (Deckard would always make fun of him for not having a single friend to go nice dinner with other than Deckard, but he cut Luke some slack because somehow Luke always insisted on paying the meal after dinner. Deckard was not against being spoiled, he deserved to be spoiled. Little Nobody and Roman threw weird looks every time they realize they've been on another 'dinner' together. So sue him. The dinners were excellent.)

Deckard understood it, what he didn't get was that Luke would generally even not notice the attention until it was pointed out to him, and when Deckard suggested going for it, he'd always get flushed and stammer something like being a busy single dad and had a world to save and etcetera etcetera. 

"Are you serious? You've saved the world more than 5 times WHILE you were raising an amazing eight-year-old girl."

Deckard would point it out to Luke, who would again flush and suddenly start darting his eyes everywhere except to look Deckard in the eyes. 

Letty was laughing and whispering something to her husband's ear, and Ramsey was smiling at them awkwardly, while Tej and Roman busied themselves with the lunch menu. They were out for lunch, and the outdoor terrace had a nice cozy view and everybody was talking to each other but Deckard knew the nosy Toretto families were listening in every word they were sharing. 

Deckard nudged at Hobbs again, who sat next to Deckard and was again trying and failing very hard at changing the subject. 

Deckard rolled his eyes. He knew the man was capable of flirting, the man was more than the mountain of muscles and body that just won't quit, the man could be damn fluent and smooth when he wanted to. Though Deckard hadn't seen him in action since they had started pairing up to fight against Brixton. 

Both Luke and Hattie had declared that the kiss only clarified their brother-sisterly feelings to each other, but Deckard suspected Luke was still hung up on Hattie and that was why he kept rejecting those attentions. If that was the case, it was better if the big man found distractions to forget her. 

"Grow up a pair and man up, will ya? What have you got to lose?"

Deckard said, looking over at the table across theirs and seeing a gorgeous brunette in a red dress who had been eyeing at Hobbs the moment they sat down. Roman looked over and blew a low whistle. 

"Damn that's a fine woman right there. I'll go over there if you won't."

Roman said, and Ramsey gave him a look and Roman quickly ordered a Chardonnay. 

Deckard did agree with Roman, the woman looked good and more than interested. Then the woman shifted her shoulder, and then looked directly at Deckard. And licked her lips and batted her eyes. Deckard blinked. Oh? 

"Looks like she's interested in more than one,"

Little Nobody said from next to Tej, and Luke blinked and quickly looked between the woman and Deckard. He grinned, showing off his smile back at her. The woman's smile deepened with satisfaction, and Luke suddenly interrupted with a slightly raised voice. 

"What, what are you doing?"

Deckard raised his brows. The man said he was not interested and now he was jealous? 

"Relax, fat boy. I'm not trying to steal your fun. Though I don't mind joining if you're looking for another body in the bed."

Deckard said, and Letty started laughing and blew wolf whistles at them. Luke hid his face behind his large hands. 

"Oh god. Stop."

Now everybody was laughing at Luke's response and Deckard was joining too. God, poking at Luke Hobbs would never get old. 

"What? You won't mind it, I look good on bed."  
"I'm begging you, Deckard. Please stop right there."

Luke looked like he was nearing tears, and everybody burst out laughing even more. Deckard laughed too, having a too good time watching Luke's ears go hot red between his fingers and the sight was just too precious to miss. 

When the laughter died down and they ordered, Deckard found Luke looking over at the woman and slowly shaking his head. He had his right arm slung casually at the back of Deckard's chair, and the woman just grinned with that mischievous smile and raised her glass at the two of them.

"Luke Hobbs, what would it take to make you go out with someone if you pass up on that one?"

Little Nobody said, and somehow, Deckard realized that Luke hadn't retrieved his arm that he slung over at Deckard's chair and their faces were quite close as Luke smiled and met Deckard's eyes. 

"Well, I don't know my little friend. I'm more of an 'All good things come to those who wait' kind of guy, and I'm waiting for the real thing."

Luke said, as he didn't take his eyes off Deckard's eyes as he said so. And god, why was Deckard not able to take his eyes off those black eyes? Why was suddenly he felt trapped, though Luke's arm was nowhere really touching his back? And why did he suddenly want to flight, or press closer and see what happened next? 

Deckard felt his face heat up, and it was his sheer will and pride that kept him from avoiding his eyes or move back. Luke looked down at him and he slowly smiled. A warm, handsome smile that suddenly had everything in Deckard's head click into pieces that now made sense of everything Luke did. And made Deckard's heart start racing. 

And oh damn, Deckard knew that he was in trouble.


End file.
